Zakon Tajemnic
Zakon Tajemnic ' jest zakonem Vereny otwarcie współpracującym z Uniwersytetem Altdorfskim. Jego głównym celem jest poszukiwanie zaginionych ksiąg i artefaktów. Są one wykorzystywane przez sam zakon, a także klientów spoza kultu, którzy oferują zawrotne sumy za odnalezienie legendarnych przedmiotów. Poszukiwania członków zakonu wiążą się z wieloma badaniami, a także, co niezwykłe w przypadku wyznawców Vereny, sporą ilością prac w terenie. Zakon ma solidną reputację i przyciąga najbystrzejsze umysły Starego Świata. Wszystkie łączy pragnienie podróżowania, chęć pobrudzenia sobie rąk i gotowość na stawienie czoła niewymownym niebezpieczeństwom. To wszystko w imię nauki i czynnego odkrywania świata. Ze względu na charakter swojej pracy Zakon Tajemnic często ma do czynienia z łowcami czarownic. Przedmiot wystarczająco interesujący, by przyciągnąć uwagę zakonu, z pewnością wyda się ciekawym także dla templariuszy Sigmara. thumb Opis Zakon Tajemnic jest jedną z nielicznych formalnych organizacji w szeregach kultu Vereny. Zajmuje się poszukiwaniem utraconej i zapomnianej wiedzy, a także rozwiązywaniem zagadek z przeszłości. Czasami poszukiwania zabierają członków zakonu do zakurzonych bibliotek, innym razem do odległych ruin lub nawiedzonych grobowców. Niebezpieczeństwo związane z wyprawami sprawia, że z Zakonem Tajemnic wielokrotnie sprzymierzają się czarodzieje z Kolegium Światła oraz drużyny poszukiwaczy przygód. Wielu wędrownych kapłanów Vereny należy do zakonu lub przynajmniej dla niego pracuje. Zakon otwarcie przyznaje, że nie mówi o wszystkich swoich odkryciach, gdyż nie wszystkie z nich nadają się dla zwykłych obywateli Imperium. Mimo to zgodnie z przykazaniami Vereny taka wiedza zawsze jest udostępniana w bibliotekach zakonu dla zaufanych i rzetelnych uczonych, którzy jej poszukują. Założycielem i arcykapłanem Zakonu Tajemnic jest Manfred Archibald, który pełni także funkcję arcykapłana świątyni Vereny w Altdorfie. Tajemne Tomy Zakon Tajemnic od czasu do czasu publikuje krótkie teksty, nazywane Tajemnymi Tomami, w których opisywane są ostanie wyprawy i odkrycia. Choć w założeniu mają one pomóc w rozpowszechnianiu wiedzy wśród wyznawców Vereny i innych zainteresowanych uczonych, są zaskakująco często wykorzystywane przez awanturników poszukujących bogactw i przygód, ponieważ na kartach Tajemnych Tomów niekiedy pozostawiane są informacje o niezbadanych podziemiach i czekających w nich skarbach. „Tajemny Tom, wydanie 96” Drodzy poszukiwacze wiedzy, ten miesiąc prawdziwe obfitował w wyprawy i odkrycia. Liczne raporty spływały do nas szerokim strumieniem i zostały zebrane tutaj, by każdy, kto szuka prawdy, mógł ją odnaleźć. Módlmy się, by kolejne miesiące były równie owocne w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na męczące nas pytania, a Verena pozwalała dalej odkrywać nam ten świat. *'Grobowiec Sigmara. Cudownego odkrycie w dolinie Reiku? Pół dnia drogi na północ od Altdorfu pielgrzymka kapłanów Sigmara natrafiła na starożytny kurhan. Porywające go rysunki sugerują, że pochowano w nim samego Sigmara! Kurhan szybko zwrócił uwagę okolicznych uczonych, w tym członków Zakonu Tajemnic. Wyznawcy Vereny uznali, że mało prawdopodobne jest, by rozległy grobowiec strzegł ciała pierwszego Imperatora, gdyż wszystko wskazuje, że pełnił on raczej funkcję symboliczną i służył niegdyś za niewielką świątynię. Tezie tej natychmiast sprzeciwili się kapłani Sigmara, broniąc wszelkim badaczom dostępu do środka, by „nie zakłócili spokoju świętego przybytku”. Zbadanie grobowca może być niemożliwe, dopóki ktoś nie przemówi kapłanom do rozsądku. Odpowiednia petycja została już wysłana do Wielkiego Teogonisty i podczas oczekiwania na odpowiedź Zakon Tajemnic skupia się na badaniu okolicznych terenów oraz przeszukiwaniu archiwów. *'Święte kręgi. Co skrywa historia kultu Taala? ' Naczelny Historyk Zakonu Tajemnic odkrył w archiwach świątyni Vereny starą, kamienną tablicę, najpewniej z czasów sprzed założenia Imperium. Wydaje się ona być prymitywną, acz zaskakująco dokładną mapą Imperium. Niektóre z zaznaczonych na niej punktów odpowiadają lokalizacjom rożnych kamiennych kręgów poświęconych Taalowi. Wysłane zostały już ekspedycje, które mają sprawdzić pozostałe ze wskazanych miejsc, lecz wszytko wskazuje na to, że tam również można będzie odnaleźć tajemnicze kręgi. Najciekawsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jeśli by połączyć ze sobą zaznaczone punkty, to tworzą one ogromny symbol rogów, znak Taala. W jaki sposób prymitywne plemiona Imperium zdołały wykonać tak skomplikowane dzieło? Skorzystały z magii? Wspomogły je krasnoludy? Jaki miało to wszystko cel? Czy naprawdę chodziło o zwykłe oddanie czci Taalowi? I dlaczego przez tak wiele lat nikt nie zainteresował się kamienną tablicą? Na poznanie odpowiedzi będziemy jeszcze musieli trochę poczekać. *'Elfie skarby pod Marienburgiem!' Zeszłomiesięczna wyprawa ekspedycji Zakonu Tajemnic do Jałowej Krainy zakończyła się sporym sukcesem. Odkryte dzień drogi od miasta elfie ruiny, jak ustalili badacze służące dawniej za strażnicę, skrywały intrygujące skarby. Wśród dawnej biżuterii i broni odnaleziono także figurkę, która z pewnością przedstawiała jedno z elfich bóstw. Niestety, nawet znawcy kultury elfów z Zakonu Tajemnic nie są w stanie rozpoznać, kogo konkretnie przedstawia. Uczeni o odpowiednich kompetencjach, którzy chcą udzielić wsparcia w tej sprawie, proszeni są o zgłoszenie się do profesora Hansa Pfaffa z Uniwersytetu Altdorfskiego. Ogłaszamy także, że resztę znalezisk będzie można oglądać w auli głównej uniwersytetu. Figurka z powodu ostatniej próby kradzieży nie zostanie przeznaczona do wglądu, aż do czasu zakończenia badań. *'Zaginiony edykt a spokój Imperium' Badacze z Zakonu Tajemnic, którzy natrafili ostatnio na zagubiony edykt Magnusa Pobożnego, prowadzą ożywioną debatę z Gildią Prawników. Wiele wskazuje, że dekret rozszerzający prawa czarodziejów i pozwalający im na przyjmowanie funkcji państwowych nie jest falsyfikatem. Choć brakuje na nim imperatorskiej pieczęci, wielu twierdzi, że mimo to posiada moc prawną. Podczas gdy badania dalej trwają, wielu próbowało już je zatrzymać. Ze strony protestujących doszło nawet do prób użycia przemocy w celu zniszczenia dekretu. Z drugiej strony na badaczy składano także naciski, by potwierdzili prawdziwość dokumentu. Obie strony konfliktu, których nie obchodzi prawda, a które chcą jedynie ugrać dla siebie jak najwięcej, stanowią poważny problem dla naszych badań. Z tego powodu Gildia Prawników z największą chęcią skorzysta ze wsparcia doświadczonych ochroniarzy, którzy umożliwią doprowadzenie prac nad dekretem do końca. Źródła *'' Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED - Signs of Faith'' *Warhammer FRP — Księga Zbawienia Kategoria:Kult Vereny